Find someone, that you never have to apologize to
by NeoTyson
Summary: After the events of S3, Oliver and Thea take time away from Starling City. During their stay at Coast City, Oliver runs into Mckenna Hall where they catch up and old feelings are resurfaced.
1. It's been a while

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

 **Find someone, that you never have to apologize to**

*Coast City in the afternoon*

Oliver and Thea arrived at Coast City after a road trip away from Starling City. The plans for the trip came to be after Oliver defeated Ra's al Ghul and a heated argument transpires among Team Arrow. Diggle and Felicity were upset with Oliver for his decision to team up with Malcolm to stop Ra's plan of spreading a deadly virus as well as putting Diggle's family at risk. Oliver states that it wasn't about trust and reminds them that when it first started being a vigilante that they witness how he would do anything to save his city yet still chose to help him so if anything Oliver felt they should have trusted him. The exchange leads to both Diggle and Felicity leaving with Felicity and Ray reestablishing their relationship while Laurel chooses to stay on the team.

Due to Thea being resurrected by the Lazarus, Oliver decides to take a short trip out of Starling City to allow him and Thea some quality time with Laurel and Nyssa agreeing to watch over the city until they return and come up with a way for Oliver to being a vigilante.

As the two enjoy lunch together, Thea speaks up asking, "So how do you feel about everything that went down recently?"

Oliver looks up at her with a confused expression. "Don't we have this backward? You are the one that got killed and brought back to life, not to mention things not working out between you and Roy, so as your big brother I suppose to make sure that you are okay."

"True but you had a lot to deal with as well, if not more, from not only watching me die. On top of working with my so call dad who nearly got you killed because of me, being undercover as that Ras lackey, and things not working out with you and Felicity and Diggle leaving." Thea counters not letting her brother close out on her like in the past.

"Thea none of that was your fault all the blame goes to Malcolm, and I wouldn't change doing all that I did if it meant saving you and the city. I can understand Diggle not wanting his family harm. However, he should have known I would have blown my cover to make sure his family was not hurt. Besides he and Felicity couldn't give me any alternatives to defeat Ra's so yes I had to go to those extreme measures." Oliver sighs before continuing.

"As far as me Felicity goes; I think ultimately it wouldn't work between us considering all the signs that were there. While the idea was nice in the beginning us not being together is for the best. Plus, she's better off with Ray."

Thea could tell that Oliver is serious about moving on from Felicity which she couldn't precisely feel sad for the blonde tech wasn't her prefer choice for Ollie. All she wants is for Oliver to have that happiness he deserves if only the right person could bring him that.

"You deserve somebody too; maybe you could fix things with Laurel," Thea suggests lightly since she always liked the two together.

Sadly, Oliver shakes his head at the idea. "That's probably not a road she and I will cross again. True she handled my decisions better than Felicity did, I caused enough damage with cheating on her with Sara, and I barely have a friendship with her right now. With that said, it might be a sign that I'm better off without a significant other."

Thea hates hearing those words concerning her brother though she could relate to his pain. "The same could be said about me." The thoughts or Roy enter her mind.

Oliver gently places his hand on top of hers for comfort. "You have a much better chance than me Speedy. Regardless I am here, and you won't have to worry about dealing with the effects of the pit alone, you know that right?"

Thea smiles for unlike in the past when they both kept things from her; she believes now they bond is far stronger than ever. "I appreciate that a lot Ollie, I love you and will be there for you too."

"Love you too sis." Oliver smiles back.

The siblings let the moment sink in until Thea glance over his shoulder and notices someone. "Hey, Ollie that woman looks familiar over there."

Olive over his shoulder to see who Thea was referring to and couldn't believe his eyes. "No freaking way." He gets up, with Thea following behind him, and run over to the lady standing with a younger guy that seems to be Thea's age.

"Mckenna!?" Oliver greets excitedly.

Mckenna, the woman Oliver dated at one-point time after returning from the island, turns around in shock and quickly smiles seeing Oliver again. "Oh my god Oliver, long time no see!" The two share a tight hug that didn't go unnoticed by Thea and the guy Mckenna is with.

"I know right it has to be like two years since the last time I saw you," Oliver said remembering the last time he saw her she was in the hospital. During a brief battle with Helena had shot the detective meaning to shoot Oliver causing Mckenna to move to Coast City to get the best treatment the city has which would take a year to recover.

"Yes it has, I meant to visit, but I hadn't had the time since major opportunities came out of me moving here. Good to see you too Thea, wow you have grown up." Mckenna acknowledges Thea, still loving that she and Oliver are still close despite how grown she is now.

"Thanks and nice to see a familiar friendly face around here," Thea said in a friendly matter. She recalls how happy Oliver was with Mckenna and even though Laurel would be her favorite Thea didn't mind Mckenna especially when Mckenna helped her with her case one time.

"Likewise." Mckenna than introduce the young man beside her. "Oh yeah, this is my cousin Virgil. Virgil this is Oliver and Thea Queen; we go way back."

Virgil shakes hands with both Oliver and Thea. "Virgil Hawkins at your service. I heard of you both, the famous Queen siblings. It's a pleasure to meet you both though I'm surprised that my cousin here didn't tell me she knew you both." He gives Mckenna a playful glare.

"Slipped my mind maybe?" Mckenna shrug and turns her attention back to Oliver. "Anyways what brings you two Coast city?"

"To get away for a bit, some things happen as of late so we felt that we could use a vacation." Oliver answers.

"Ah make sense. Sometimes we all need a getaway from reality to help us see things in a different light." Mckenna responds.

"I agree." Oliver and Mckenna begin to give each other looks that made Virgil and Thea groan mentally but does present an opportunity to play wing woman for her brother. "You know what Ollie, we don't have any specific plans for today so why don't you and detective here go somewhere nice and I will meet you back at the hotel later."

Oliver's eyes go wide at Thea's suggestion, even though he would like to spend some time with Mckenna he didn't want to interrupt his time with Thea. "Um, I'm sure Mckenna and her cousin probably have plans."

Catching on to Thea's plan, Virgil speaks up before Mckenna can and says, "I don't have nothing going on either, and neither does she so hey she's all your homie."

"Virgil?!" Mckenna glares at him with disbelief. Yes, she deep down wants to catch up with Oliver, but she didn't want to intrude on his possible plans as well.

"While I'm at it, I will show Thea around, and we will meet up later if that's okay with her?" Virgil offers his arm to Thea.

"Sure sounds like a plan to me. See you later Ollie!" Thea loops her arms with his, and the two take off before Oliver and Mckenna could stop them.

"Thea!? Virgil!?" Oliver and Mckenna yell but it was no use at this point, for now, the two of them are alone where a shy laughter came out from the two.

"So I guess it's just you and me now. Sorry for my sister's actions." Oliver rubs the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

"Oh no if anything my cousin is to blame here, although this would be your chance to try some of Coast City's Soufflé with as you quoted once a beautiful girl." She offers in a flirty tone causing Oliver to smile widely remembering when he said that to her when they started dating.

"Seriously? Lead the way." Oliver said for he likes the idea of trying out the city's Soufflé as well and going on an unexpected date with the lovely Mckenna Hall.

* * *

 **AN: Ah yes after so long, I got myself into writing another Oliver x Mckenna Hall. This idea came about when I rewatched S1 of Arrow (still is the best season for me) where I remember how torn I was between wanting Oliver either with Helena or Mckenna. After doing one-shots with the two ladies before, I still have a hard time deciding which one I prefer more though I think I slightly like Helena more. With Mckenna, she seems like a good fit for Oliver for she was pretty down to earth and seem to want the relationship to work out between the two despite their lives being busy. While I'm not sure how she would have reacted about Oliver being The Hood but I'm confident with her knowing some of what Oliver went through on the island that Mckenna would have come around.**

 **With the recent success for her role in the new Star Wars game as well as Stephen Amell giving her a shout out for a fan theory that she could have been Vigilante, I figure why not do another story with her role as Mckenna while adding a bit of her real-life success to her character. Originally the character was supposed to come back in S2, it never occurred, but I think this wouldn't be a terrible way to have her return or appear as a cameo.**

 **Also, what do you of Virgil Hawkins role here and the possible idea of Virgil x Thea (not that it would happen right away in this universe)? Lately, I been trying to come up with the idea of doing an Arrowverse story with Static and this one way I thought of and that's him being cousins of Mckenna. If people like the idea I might do something like that in a long-term setting, otherwise I do have an Oliver x Helena idea. Shout out to LycoX for his Don't Go story because that fic made me realize that Oliver shouldn't have left her sister the way he did. Thus why I had the Oliver & Thea moment, in the beginning, making me appreciate the scenes between the two more.**

 **Side note the reason I haven't updated or came out with more Arrowverse content is that I haven't been motivated too by the way the shows are currently going. Never got into LOT, Supergirl is pretty decent this season IMO, but I only catch highlights of it, Flash S4 is Arrow S4 enough said, and Arrow had much better days. I don't know what my future holds as far as writing more Arrowverse stuff, but maybe this will help get back into the swing of things.**


	2. Old and New bonds form

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

*Oliver and Mckenna date*

The unexpected dinner date between Oliver and McKenna so far has gone better than their first outing that took place after Oliver came back from the island. The two caught up with events that occurred in their life since they last saw each other. Oliver told her about losing his company and the death of his mother, which earn him sympathy from Mckenna. She then went on to explain that due to her life threating injury, Mckenna didn't dare to return to her previous line of work but instead took on some acting and voice-over gig until she became a well-known name in the industry. Recently she ended up getting a significant role in a video game that got her a lot of success, though it wasn't just any game.

"Wait so let me get this straight. Mckenna Hall, a former detective in Starling City, decided to go to the dark side of the Force?" Oliver asks out of disbelief over what his date just told him.

Mckenna chuckles at her date's reaction. "To be fair, I didn't write the script, and if you take time to play the game, you would understand how that came to be for the character I played." What Mckenna is referring to is the fact that she scored a central lead part in the new Star Wars Battlefront game.

"Thea and I are so going to have to pick up the game and see how it unfolds because it's not every day you know someone in Star Wars video game," Oliver said with excitement before taking a sip out of his drink.

"Very true, just like it's not every day that you find out that you used to date The Hood." Mckenna response in a light matter.

It takes all that Oliver has in him to not physically reveal his self-choking on his drink after hearing what he just heard. "Excuse me?" He grunts to get better clarification.

"Yeah funny thing, recently Captain Lance around the time The Arrow supposedly died to ask me to come back and help arrest the vigilante despite the media showing Roy Harper as being The Arrow. I told him that with how my life is now it would take a lot for me even to consider coming back to the police detective field." Mckenna begins to explain as Oliver in his head put the pieces together. Captain Lance, in his rage, must have told Mckenna who The Arrow was so that he could have help with bringing him down. Of course, the former detective isn't an idiot. Therefore, Oliver now finds his self in a position where he doesn't think he can lie his way out as she continues.

"That's when he gives me the information about the true identity of The Arrow. Honestly, after putting everything together, it made sense when I found out who the man was considering the timing of his arrival. As well as the fact that he didn't want to talk about his time on the island, and Helena's choice of words to me before she shot me." Mckenna finishes explaining her story.

Oliver wasn't sure how to respond at the moment which leads him to blurt out without thinking, "I can understand if you are upset, but could you maybe not arrest me?"

Mckenna bursts out laughing for she while she expected him to panic, that was not the choice of words she thought Oliver would use. "Arrest you? Oliver, I told you I'm not in that line of work anymore. Plus, I didn't tell you the part where I turned down the captain's offer and told him I thought he was crazy."

"Why did you?" Oliver asks in confusion over McKenna's decision.

"Maybe because I still have a soft spot for you and despite the unnecessary kill count, you were doing some good in the city. While I may not know what exactly you went through during the five years, you were gone, I'm sure it has something to do with why you took on The Arrow persona, am I correct?" She begins to quiz him.

No longer surprised by how observant she is, Oliver sighs and answers her truthfully. "Yes, that is correct. I wanted to tell you eventually as the relationship processed, but at the time you were working with Lance on the case to bring The Arrow in, so I wasn't sure when it came down to it would you choose me or your job. I wouldn't blame you for picking your job."

"That is a fair point but Oliver you didn't give me a chance to see things from your point of view." Mckenna counters. A part of her couldn't deny that if Oliver had confessed to her about being the hood during the time they were dating, she might of have an adverse reaction to the news. However, she still would give him a chance to explain his self.

"I frankly wasn't very trustworthy when it came to my secret back then, well I'm still like that now even with my current situation. Plus, with Helena shooting you. I am sorry Mckenna." Oliver starts to feel the guilt rise within him until he feels a gentle hand placed on top of his.

"Oliver, do you remember that night what I told you when you felt like you were letting me down?" Mckenna asks softly.

A flashback appears in Oliver's head recalling a familiar conversation he had with her concerning the topic. "You said the first thing I should do is find myself, someone, I never have to apologize to."

"and you founded that in me right?" Mckenna asks as well causing a shy smile to appear on Oliver's face.

"I believe so," Oliver responds as the former couple gaze each other's eyes with the love they had for the other rise back to the surface.

* * *

*Thea and Virgil*

Meanwhile, as the date goes on, Virgil and Thea from a distance were spying on their relatives enjoying each other company.

"Looks like those two lovebirds still have some spark between them huh?" Virgil suggests with a smirk.

Thea nods her head agreeing with him. "I would say so despite the fact that it has been so long since they saw each other. Honestly, I'm surprised Mckenna isn't already seeing somebody."

"Well, she has been on a few dates since gaining her little celebrity status. However, none of them were worth her time or was just trying to date her for the wrong reasons. My cousin did tell me about her time with Oliver and base from what I remember; I think she would have stayed with him if it weren't for that accident." Virgil explains to Thea.

Thea recalls having a small talk with Oliver about the breakup and could tell by how he took the breakup that he had genuine feelings for the detective. "I remember my brother was hurt when Mckenna moved from Starling city at the time so I believe as well they would be still together. At least now Oliver could have another shot at happiness."

Virgil hears the hurt tone at the end of her comment and checks to see what is bothering her. "Everything okay?"

"Just thinking about the fact that I have a similar situation with someone that I love recently." Thea sighs to herself as her time with Roy Harper comes to mind.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it? Sure we just met, but anybody that's cool with my cousin is cool with me." Virgil offers in a sincere tone.

Taking a deep breath, Thea expresses her issue for some reason she feels comfortable around Virgil. "Without telling the personal parts, my last boyfriend was forced to move out of town due to reasons that weren't his fault. Since I can't go with him, our relationship had to end."

Virgil could understand her pain. Being in love with someone that you can't be with for reasons out of your control had to suck. "Dang I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you two could get back together in the future or something."

Thea blinks a few times trying to keep tears from falling. "I appreciate the positive thinking, but with the way his life is now he wouldn't want me to hold my breath over him."

"Everything happens for a reason, Thea. The way I see it if it's meant to be then you two could end up back together, or if not then another guy could come later to give you the happiness you deserve. For now, I would just say do you as you recover from this breakup and enjoy the vacation time to help clear your head." Virgil gives his advice in hopes that it will help Thea think more on the positive side instead of the negative.

What he nor Thea expect was her leaning her head on his shoulder with Virgil slowly wrapping his arm around her in comfort. "Thanks, Virgil. I'm sure your girlfriend is lucky to have a great guy like you." She said.

Virgil chuckles and mutters, "If only I had a girlfriend to feel that way about me."

Thea looks up at him not believing that he doesn't have a significant other with how down to earth he is. "Your single as well? That is shocking."

"Not really in my case, since I am known to be that friend guy that girls go to when they need a shoulder to cry on and once I help them feel better they either go back to the same guy or move on to the next one." He shrugs with an upset expression. When it came to his relationship life, Virgil hasn't dated a lot of girls and the ones he been with ended because of the girl, not him.

"Hey don't look like that. I didn't say all that to make you feel bad, just was explaining why my love life sucks." Thea attempts to cheer him up, not wanting to spread her depress thoughts on him.

"It's okay; it felt nice talking about it to someone that can relate. I guess we both are in the same boat when it comes to love."

"Well how about we cheer to a new friendship and for the hope that one day we will find that special someone for us," Thea said raising a cup at her new friend.

"Cheers." Virgil clashes his cup with hers. Both happy that a new bond has formed between the two.

TBC

* * *

 **AN: Here's another part of this story where we saw Oliver and Mckenna on their date, and Virgil and Thea connect in the process. Since I didn't get a high response on the first part, the next part will more than likely be the last for this fic. I decided to keep Virgil and Thea as friends here since the breakup between Roy and Thea in season 3 would still be fresh around this time, and I didn't want to rush anything with those two. Other than that I found my enjoying writing Virgil the most in this chapter since I hope that one day he would get his live show.**

 **I did manage to check out the crossover for this year, and while I had some issues with it, for the most part, I had fun watching it. The Flash vs. Arrow crossover is still my personal favorite of all the crossovers but Crisis on Earth X was solid, and I even saw DC fans say it was better than Justice League (I thought the movie was okay, but it should have been way better). Although, I had my issues concerning moments with a particular pairing *cough Olicity*.**

 **With all that said thanks to those who took the time to check this story out and gave a review and look out for the finale on the next chapter.**


	3. Finale

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

Finale

"This was great and much needed, seeing you again and sharing a Soufflé with you like old times," Oliver admits to his date as they stroll back to the place that she currently lives. Once the outing came to an end, Oliver offers as a gentleman to walk Mckenna home, which she accepts so that they can have more time together.

Mckenna agrees with her arm hook to his. "No argument from me since tonight reminded me how much I had missed being with you."

"Same here. When we had dated before I was genuinely happy with you, that's why it hurt a lot when you left and why it hurts now." Oliver said sadly.

Mckenna notices the change in his tone and squeezes his hand softly. "What you mean now?"

"Eventually I will be going back to Starling City and somehow get back to protecting the city as a vigilante. We probably won't get to be around each other with how our lives are now." Oliver explains. While he hasn't thought about since being on vacation, Oliver eventually would need to suit up since Laurel is the only active member on Team Arrow, due to Felicity and Diggle no longer on the team. While Laurel has improved in her fighting with the help of Nyssa inevitably, she will need help when a more significant threat arrives since Nyssa won't always be able to stay at Starling City to help out.

Mckenna could understand where he is coming from with his statement. While she's not a huge celebrity like most, her star power could slowly rise thanks to her recent success, and that could mean getting more offers that come her way through nothing set in stone at the moment. What she does know is that Mckenna still had deep feelings for Oliver and would like to give another shot at the relationship, though the question is how could they make it work. "If we could give it another go, would you want to? I understand if you may not want to or if you still someone back home."

Oliver tilts his head in confusion. "Whatever might or could of happen with Felicity is in the past." During their dinner, the two talked about their love life where Oliver mention his recent interest in Felicity to where ultimately he decided it wouldn't work out with her because current events showed that one she was a bit of a hypocrite. While he wasn't perfect by no means at least he acknowledges his flaws, and honestly, they worked better as friends, but now they need space for each other and is better with someone like Ray.

"I know, but that's not who I was referring," Mckenna responds, making Oliver think of who else she could be talking about until it finally clicks. Laurel, his first love. With Laurel, while she wasn't down with the idea of Oliver teaming up with Malcolm before he left Oliver understood the bigger picture though she jokes with him saying she would have liked to be in the loop somehow so they were on okay terms.

"Me and Laurel, we always going to have history, but with all the pain I have caused her all I want is to earn her friendship back. So as far as us goes, you don't have to worry about any competition." Oliver proceeds to gently kiss her to assure her that she has nothing to worry about as far as other women go. For Mckenna, the kiss reminded her when she kissed him to let him know that he is good enough to have someone one.

Once they pull apart, Mckenna grins and gaze into his eyes saying, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Good. Though it leaves the major question of how will we make it work with all the obstacles involve?"

* * *

*Later that evening with Oliver & Thea*

Oliver quietly enters the hotel room where Thea awaits his return to hear about his day. "Hey, big bro! Wait a second is that a smile? Oliver Queen has a smile?"

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at her joke. "Hush. You still up?

"Yeah, I needed to be alert just in case you got into some trouble," Thea explains.

"Don't worry everything went well for once. No crazy explosion took place to ruin a perfect night, so what about you and Virgil?" Oliver smirks.

"Virgil was a complete gentleman to me. Now before you get any ideas, he respected the fact that I'm still not over Roy and wanted to be friends with me," Thea tells him, feeling grateful to have met a new friend Virgil with all the crap she has dealt with as of late.

Oliver nods in approval, happy that he didn't have to plan to have a serious one on one talk with Mckenna's cousin. "You could use some friends, and that's good for he seems like a good guy from what Mckenna told me despite being bias because they are related."

Thea hugs herself while he continues speaking. "As far as Roy go I will try to come up with a way to fix the mess that happens to him."

Thea sighs and says, "Ollie you don't have to feel obligated to do that."

"Too late. It's not just for you, but if it weren't for me, Roy wouldn't have decided to give himself up as The Arrow. So someday I will find a way to clear his name." Oliver said in a stern tone that made Thea decide not to argue with him.

"I appreciate that as long as you don't let the guilt consume you. We will have our days, but I will always love you, big brother."

"Deal and I will always love you too Speedy." The siblings give each other a much-needed hug that said they will always be there for the other going forward.

Pulling apart Thea goes back to the original topic at hand. "So you and Ms. former detective now a celebrity?"

Oliver laughs once again at how persistent his sister about his date. "Well, we are going to give us another shot, as far as how it will happen she said to give her time to figure out a long-term plan for she has some ideas in mind."

"Hopefully she does cause you two are cute together." Thea playfully elbows him.

"I hope so too," Oliver says softly to his self.

* * *

*Flash-forward a few years later*

 ** _Years have gone by since the reunion between Oliver and Mckenna took place. Mckenna, later on, returned to Star City to renew her relationship with Oliver. Still taking on voice acting roles on the side, Mckenna decided to go back to her old job as a police detective while helping Oliver and his team if need be (also being trained by Oliver). When Damien Dark made his move in Star city, Mckenna steps up and becomes a vigilante and later becomes Oliver's wife._**

At a local airport, a deal begins to take place involving new crime lord Tobias Church when an arrow is sent flying towards his direction. Dodging in time, Tobias focuses his attention on the two vigilantes that are now standing above him and his army.

"Tobias Church!" The woman wearing a dark blue and black uniform pointing her assault rifle at Tobias yells out.

"You have failed this city!" Her partner and fiancé finish her sentence raising his bow and arrow at his target.

Tobias scoffs at the two vigilantes. "Green Arrow and Blackhawk, you think that you two can take me and my army down?"

"Either you can't do the math, or you're just blind because you are not just dealing with just them." Someone asks out of nowhere to get Tobias's attention. He turns to see that the person was none other than the superhero Static alongside Arsenal, Speedy, and Black Canary surrounding Tobias and his goons ready to attack.

"Shi..." Tobias couldn't get his comment out before the heroes made their move on him. After an epic showdown, Tobias is arrested but informs Green Arrow about the arrival of Prometheus. Afterwards, Green Arrow joins up with the team to congratulate everyone for their victory.

"I'd say that tonight was a huge success. Thanks Virgil for the assist." Green Arrow extends his hand out for Mckenna's cousin to shake."

"It was no problem; it's not every day that the lighting hero Static kicks butt with Team Arrow." Virgil as Static jokes while shaking his hand.

"I told you not to call us that," Green Arrow growls in annoyance until his wife playfully wraps her arm around his.

"But I like it, honey." Blackhawk claims in a sweet innocent tone.

"Sure you do." Green Arrow rolls his eyes in amusement before smiling affectionately at her.

The other gave each other smirks at the couple with Arsenal making fun of them saying, "Okay get a room you lovebirds," getting a laugh out of everyone even Green Arrow chuckle a bit.

"Speaking of getting a room, yours truly has a hot date with Linda so I will catch you guys later." Static says his goodbyes before giving Speedy a friendly hug."

"Great to see you again sparks," Speedy tells him.

"Likewise Speedy." Static says before taking off. At that point, the group went out to celebrate from Thea and Roy to Laurel meeting up with Nyssa. Oliver and Mckenna went home where she could tell that something is bothering her husband.

"Everything okay babe?" Mckenna asks rubbing the side of his face.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver answers her honestly. "Yeah you know I am when finding out about a new threat." He told the gang before they left about Tobias's warning and to be prepared for anything since they don't know any about the new foe.

"I know. Remember you are not alone, and whatever happens, I will be right by your side." She reminds him.

Oliver smiles and kisses the back of her hand. "Funny how far we have come since we met back in Coast city."

Mckenna smiles back thinking about a memory before that, which is not to say their meeting a few years ago wasn't bad. "More like since your return from the island and I was on the vertigo case."

"Both are good times to where if I could, I would do it all over again leading to you being my lovely wife."

Hearing those words makes Mckenna's heart flutter with joy, for she is happy and proud to be his wife. Honestly years ago, she didn't expect that he would put a ring on her yet fate seem to had other plans for them and she wouldn't change that at all.

"I love you so much Oliver Queen."

"I love you too Mckenna Queen." The couple shares a passion kiss leading to a much deserve love making night.

End

* * *

 **AN: We are now at the end of the fic. It would nice writing Oliver x Mckenna again giving me flashback on S1 and their scenes together (felt like simple times back then). I decided to do a flash-forward as a request from Highlander with Oliver and Mckenna married between the end of Season four and the beginning of season five. With Mckenna new role I kept her as an "if needed" member of the team where she continues to do her own thing in the acting/voice over career but helps Oliver out at times thus giving her the codename BlackHawk. Not that she would be my cannon Lady Blackhawk, but I figure while not in this case.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this short story, if you did leave a review and also vote in my latest poll. Also Merry Christmas and New Year to everyone.**

 **Other pairings in this universe:**

 **BarryxPatty: I always liked the idea of both Oliver and Barry dating someone in the workforce at the same time. In the world, Barry told Patty the truth, and thus their relationship continues past season 2.**

 **VirgilxLinda: Virgil would have gotten his powers like Jesse west and Wally 2x20 of the Flash becoming Static. Virgil meets Team Flash and gets to know Linda when her Earth 2 version comes where eventually they would become a thing.**

 **LaurelxNyssa: They would have gotten together due to Laurel spending more time with her to get more training leading to both to find comfort in each other from Sara's death. Before anyone jumps on the idea remember the history of Oliver, Sara, and Laurel love triangle? Exactly.**

 **RoyxThea: There are many ways the writers could the Roy problem fixed after season 3. Thanks to Argus they were able to make a case where Roy wasn't The Arrow, and thus he could return being Arsenal with Thea getting a new costume as Speedy, therefore, their relationship could be renewed.**


End file.
